


Sorry not Sorry

by JaxonLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acting, F/F, Fun, Sexy, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxonLove/pseuds/JaxonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is an actress on a mini series but what happens when the show brings on Lexa for an interesting scene. </p><p>In other words a quick one shot with everything we all want and need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa stood in the dressing room looking at her choices in outfits. She never expected herself to act or put herself into acting so that she could make decent money for school. It wasn’t ideal but it paid great money and she had been able to work out all her bills and live substationaly. Grabbing some skinny jeans she tugged them on and searched out a white ripped up tank top with a green bomber jacket. Looking herself over she felt it was suitable for her part in the roll. Looking over the script again she flipped through the pages knowing it was a mini series and she was about to shoot the bar scene with another girl. It seemed like a relationship issue and that leads to the bar and a sex scene. Lexa was confident so she always picked out the harder scene and this was going to be her first sex scene she just hoped her coworker was actually cute this time and a decent kisser. 

 

Clarke was ready she was always ready. This was just another scene but for some reason she couldn’t shake her nerves today. She was working with someone new. She had been on this small series for a couple of weeks now and then they bring in someone for a certain scene of all scenes but it was going to be okay because she was a pro at this. 

 

“You ready princess.” Clarke turned around to see no other than Raven Reyes her manager along with best friend. 

 

“Never been more ready?” Clarke stood up grabbing her shirt she needed to change into. She had picked out a blue collared blouse cut off at the shoulders to match her white skinny jeans and flats. 

 

“Looking sexy today.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend. 

 

“Well today is the day I get laid on the show might as well look good for it.” Clarke laughed grabbing her jacket heading out of her trailer. 

 

Lexa stood on set looking around at the set up. She could see the bar was well lit and actually fit the picture perfect. Walking through the side door she seen what was the alley and from of the building. The scene would be shot from the front door into the bar and then to the alley. Seemed pretty typical but nothing was ever as simple as that. Flipping over the script the first part was going to be a bump in at the front door but nothing over the top till they hit the alley way.  Lexa heard a deep raspy laugh causing her turn as she watched a blonde walking more than confident through the set with a shorter brunette following her. Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off the blonde. Her hair was tossed a curly but natural mess. She was dressed in what had to be one of the sexiest outfits Lexa had ever seen but it was her eyes. Catching the deep blue from the distance she watched her continue her walk to the chair directly next to hers. 

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had to pull off a sex scene Raven but I have full confidence in my abilities.” Clarke laughed shaking her head at her best friend rolling her eyes. 

 

“Actually the tables are turned princess it’s you getting laid which means you will not be doing the work.” Raven waited for it knowing her best friend didn’t like being the one in a weak position. 

 

“What when did they change that.” Clarke was confused the pages specifically stated it was Clarke doing the controlling. 

 

“I guess because of the direction they want to lead the series and that new girl it flipped the switches with the story.” Raven shrugged her shoulders spotting a brunette on the other side of them staring down Clarke. 

 

“Looks like you have a fan.” Raven nodded her head causing her best friend to turn around. 

 

“Hmmm I’ve never seen her before.” Clarke continued to walk towards her chair checking out the brunette who had yet to drop her stare. She was dressed very rugged and earthy but extremely attractive as well. Her flowing brown hair with braids pulling back the top accented her extremely sharp and sexy jawline. She could tell the brunette was fit looking at the definition in her shoulders and thighs made Clarke bit her lip just a little wondering who the newbie was. Plopping down in her chair the girl turned her body finally giving Clarke an even better view of her ass. 

 

“You could make it less obvious you know.” Raven whispered in her ear. 

 

“What I’m curious.” Clarke kept eyeing the brunette. 

 

“You mean you want in her pants because the eye sex you two just had was extremely hot and heavy even for me to see.” Raven took the clipboard hitting her in the head with it.

 

“Ouch jackass.” Clarke waved her off turned to see the brunette take the seat next to her. 

 

Lexa was trying her hardest to not make it show she was attracted to the blonde. It was more than obvious she was stunning and with the confidence rolling off her she was pretty sure the blonde knew it. She didn’t seem to be cocky just very intune with her senses and sexuality. 

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke finally gave in trying to get the girls attention. 

 

“Hm.” Lexa didn’t look up from the script not wanting to meet the blue eyes she knew were staring at her. 

 

“Usually when someone addresses you they actually talk to their face.” Clarke was slightly offended the brunette wasn’t acknowledging her all of a sudden. 

 

“Okay that’s fair.” Lexa turned in her chair finally letting green meet blue and she could see the flick of desire in the blondes eyes. Looking at her scanning her face which she seemed to approve of. 

 

“So I’ve never seen you here before?” Clarke knew it was an obvious question but she was thrown off by the brunettes eyes and that extremely adorable but sexy smirk. 

 

“Well I’m sure you’ll learn soon enough.” Lexa turned back around in her chair staring at the script again. For some odd reason she wanted to tease and poke at the blonde hearing her blow out a breath showing her disapproval of the answer. 

 

“Well you’re no fun.” Clarke rolled her eyes saying it loud of enough to make sure the brunette could hear it only to see her smirk again and it frustrated her. 

 

“Clarke are you ready for you first scene?” Clarke jumped realizing she was only focused on the brunette next to her. 

 

“Yes let’s get this over with.” Clarke stood up trying to shake off her interest in the brunette. 

 

Lexa watched Clarke get ready they had make up do a touch up even though it looked like the blonde didn’t wear too much. She seemed to be the poster child for natural beauty. Taking off her jacket tossing it to the shorter brunette she seen earlier watching her wink at her made her wonder exactly who she was. She watched her mess up her hair a little drop a button on her blouse and get into the parked car that they were shooting the first scene in. 

 

“You ready?” Lexa looked over her shoulder seeing her team waiting for her. 

 

“As I will ever be.” Lexa got up letting them do her touch ups. Telling her where to go and how exactly the scene will be set the second they bump into each other walking into the bar. 

 

Clarke was sitting in the car throwing a tantrum at her phone like she was suppose to hitting every line she needed too. She never had a problem reading script and putting emotion into her work. Getting out of the car after a fight with her boyfriend seeing the camera pan she checked her makeup in the mirror wiping away her tears before heading towards the bar door. 

 

Lexa stepped into her character heading towards the same bar door flipping through the text messages on her phone. She was timing her steps perfectly so that her and the blonde would hit the door at the same time. Five, four, three, two, one Lexa stepped around the corner at the same time running directly into the blonde who was reaching for the door. She watched the girl stop hesitating for words while looking at her. 

 

“Excuse me.” Clarke finally spit out her words dipping her head a little lower like she was suppose to but also to cover her shock. The new girl on set was the brunette and she felt like this was god’s way of punishing her.

 

“No excuse me.” Lexa smiled grabbing the door opening it up as they both made their way in. The bar was packed and they both were on que with their scripts. The blonde took her seat at the bar and Lexa walked a little farther down asking for a beer in which really wasn’t a beer. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath the last thing she expected was for the brunette to be her new fling for the episode. Even if it was a mini series she knew they were going to toss a twist in and with her being okay with a female girlfriend or scene she now assumed they were about to give her one. 

 

“What can I get you?” Clarke looked up at the bartender asking for a beer. She kept wiping her tears slowly making sure she was fit for the scene looking like a girl crying over her boyfriend. 

 

“Here you are ma’am.” Clarke accepted the beer tossing a look at the brunette again seeing her in full conversation with another woman.

 

Lexa kept up her side of the scene making sure they made contact every now and then while she was holding up a fake conversation with the girl in front of her. It was about time they made the first introduction. 

 

Clarke turned in her chair heading towards the brunette it was time for the pass through along with the first meet. She knew her lines but she was lost slightly because the way the brunette looked at her like she wanted to devour every inch of her had her heart beating a little faster than normal. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but can I buy you a drink?” Clarke didn’t deny the fact that she wanted the current redhead out of the brunettes face. She seemed to be enjoying her company more than just acting. 

 

“Are you buying us both a drink?” Lexa smirked seeing the flare in the blondes eyes. The script was to be the flirtatious strong type. 

 

“No sorry I wanted to apologize for running into you earlier.” Clarke bit her lip slightly putting on a show because she could see the way the brunette was looking her up and down. 

 

“I’ll take a beer.” Lexa nodded her head sending the redhead away focusing on Clarke now. 

 

“So can I get your name?” Clarke asked passing off a beer to brunette. 

 

“Alycia, you?” Lexa took a long drink of the beer checking out the blonde again. It almost felt real with the chemistry between the two of them. 

 

“Eliza.” Clarke kept the stare down almost feeling shivers run down her body. 

 

“So why are you here Eliza?” Lexa turned facing the blonde perfectly now. 

 

“Fight with my ex and I figured I could use a change of pace.”  Clarke leaned up against the bar letting her shirt ride up just a little showing her skin she wanted to smirk seeing the brunette latch on to the newly exposed skin. 

 

“What kind of pace are you looking for?” Lexa hated that the blonde was getting a real reaction out of her. 

 

“Mmm I don’t know something distracting something fun.” Clarke was caught off guard with the brunette sliding off her jacket showing off the tattoo that wrapped up her arm and probably ended somewhere on her back. 

 

“How about we shoot a game of pool and see what comes out of it.” Lexa winked seeing the blonde run her tongue over her lips. 

 

“I won’t go easy on you.” Clarke stood up asking for another beer. 

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Lexa followed the blonde back towards the pool tables. 

 

Clarke stood on the other side of the table watching the brunette lean over lining up her shot. She didn’t expect her to be as good as she was. Usually the pool shark she was she could a player down really quick but the brunette was giving her a run for her money so to speak even if it was acting. 

 

“So if I make this shot what do I get?” Lexa looked up smirking at the blonde. Her true self was starting to shine in her character. 

 

“What do you want?” Clarke leaned over knowing her shirt dipped low. Watching the brunettes eyes drop for just a second she bit her lip seeing that smirk faltered just a little. 

 

“The question is Eliza what do you want?” Lexa made the shot putting the stick on the table she headed towards the blonde putting each hand on the side of the pool table trapping her in. 

 

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.” Clarke spoke the truth not just the part. 

 

“It’s hard not too. You’re a beautiful woman.” Lexa also spoke the truth pushing a piece of the blondes hair behind her ear slightly brushing her neck. 

 

“You’re easy on the eyes as well.” Clarke slid her finger down the brunettes tattoo realizing it wasn’t fake it was actually a real one. She also felt the brunettes muscles tense. 

 

“You came here looking for a distraction but you never said trouble.” Lexa stepped back just a little giving the blonde some room to think. Lexa felt her heart race for some reason the blonde was getting to her. It wasn’t just acting she felt like both of them were actually feeling each other out and flirting. It must have been working on screen because had yet to hear a cut from the director and right now was the first kiss and Lexa would have given anything to hear a cut to catch her breath. 

 

“Maybe I changed my mind.” Clarke jumped slightly feeling the brunettes hands on her hips moving quickly to put her on the edge of the pool table. All her words were lost and stuck in throat. 

 

“I think I can do both.” Lexa whispered it almost into the blondes mouth. She watched her eyes flutter closed before letting that deep blue boar into her soul. She felt the heat between them and the shiver sent down the blondes body. She licked her lips seeing the blonde bite her lip. Sliding her hand up to cup that back of her neck she pulled her forward brushing her lips over the blondes tasting something sweet along with beer. Pulling her in harder she felt both of them crash their lips together it went from a sweet taste to a hot demanding kiss quickly. Pulling her hips closer she felt their bodies melt to each other as they fought for dominance feeling the blonde give in just like her part said to but she could tell it was hard for her. She could feel the blondes nails up under her shirt gripping onto her back. She bit and nipped at her lips and tongue hearing the blonde moan the second she let her teeth scrape up her neck before whispering in her ear. 

 

“You put on a good show or is it real?” Clarke heard the brunette speak to just her it was out of script and it turned her on even more hearing what she said. 

 

“Get a room ladies.” Right on time a woman walked past them telling them to get a room feeling the brunette pull her off the table she bumped into her feeling slightly weak in the knees. 

 

“What do you say?” Lexa kept her hands roaming all over the blonde sliding them damn running her fingers across her waist bands seeing the desire in the blondes eyes. 

 

“Let’s go.” Clarke grabbed the brunettes hand dragging the out the back door into the alley way. Seeing the camera’s already rolling almost made her curse her job because she wasn’t really looking for a show at the moment. 

 

Lexa stepped out following the blonde not looking at the camera’s and the people staring just focused on the blondes ass in her tight jeans before feeling herself get shoved up against the wall. It was out of script but Lexa didn’t care she pulled the blonde forward letting their lips crash together again. The burn in her body dropped all the way down to her core letting out a slight groan before feeling the blonde shove her tongue back into her mouth sucking on it hard before Lexa caught up to the kiss. She was winning at the moment and she knew it was time to flip the table. 

 

“You better make it look good.” Clarke whispered back feeling the brunette turn her around shoving her up against the wall a little harder then needed but she didn’t mind. She gasp the second she felt the brunette slide her thigh right up into her core causing her to toss her head back in pleasure. She couldn’t stop herself from grinding down into it. She knew it was all for show but god was she turned on. The brunette slid down slightly kissing down her neck sucking down hard on her pulse point causing her to grab her hair pulling her mouth in tighter. Sinking slightly farther right inside her blouse she felt the brunette started to suck and bite knowing for a fact it was going to leave a mark she couldn’t stop the moan from ripping out of her throat as she pushed down hard on her thigh again forcing the brunette to come back up seeing her smirk. 

 

“Are you sure?” Lexa had to keep her role in tact. Playing her part she had to ask the question that she didn’t need the answer to feeling them both breathing heavy with her body leaning into the blondes hard feeling her still trying to roll her body down onto her thigh. 

 

“Shut up.” Clarke bite the brunettes lip knowing her words were not in the script she didn’t hear her director say cut she just felt the brunette unbutton her pants quickly. Feeling the brunettes nails slid down her stomach staring into her eyes she watched the flood of desire darken the green in her eyes. Leaning forward she pulled the brunette in for another smoldering kiss. This one wasn’t sloppy it was slow but hot it was full of passion. Hitching her breath slightly she felt the brunettes fingers slid between her thighs. Telling herself in her mind it needed to look real but she was having a hard time keeping it partially fake. 

 

“Fuck my life.” Lexa could feel the urge in her wanting to slip past the blondes boyshorts but she knew she couldn’t using her thigh she started to thrust forward keeping her hand and fingers as far away as the blondes tights pants could let her. She could hear the blonde panting in her ear causing her to grind in a better rhythm making it look real. She knew it looked real because she was so close to making it real. She could feel the blondes hand slip down grabbing her ass she lifted her leg just enough to push Lexa’s hand up even closer into her. Lexa couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or just for show but she could now feel the heat coming off the blondes core and she felt her knees drop out from under her slightly. 

 

“Oh god I’m close don’t stop.” Clarke let out a raspy moan knowing her lines needed to keep coming out no matter what but she was having a hard time doing anything but moaning at the moment. She could feel the knuckles of the brunette as she tried to tuck her fingers in not making contact but Clarke couldn’t stop herself from trying to pull her closer every time she pushed down on her hand. She felt the brunette inch up her neck again kissing and licking letting her teeth bite down on her earlobe before soothing it with her tongue. Lifting her hand she grabbing the brunettes hair pulling her back bringing her in for one last kiss one last taste before she knew that last scene was coming. 

 

“Let go.” Lexa whispered her last line feeling the blonde cry out and let her body shake. Lexa pushed hard up against the wall keeping them steady as she was letting the blonde come down off her fake orgasim. She wanted so badly to make it become real. The last thing she ever expected stepping onto the set was to feel desire and temptation take over her body for a coworker. Something about the blonde was irresistible and Lexa leaned up again against her own will kissing the blonde slowly dragging it out as long as she could tasting her for one last time. 

 

“Cut” Clarke snapped out of her role feeling the brunette pull her hand out of her pants she almost whimpered losing the contact but she didn’t feel the brunette push away from her body yet. She still felt the warmth of the brunettes breath on her neck. 

 

“Sorry not sorry for touching you.” Lexa whispered it pushing back off the blonde smirking at her knowing her hand was way closer than what it should have been. She pretty much had her palm grinding against the blondes core and she wanted it so badly but she pulled back. 

 

Clarke hated that smirk already it was too attractive and it made the blonde want to wipe it off her face. Something about the brunette was captivating and sexy as hell and if she had to pull off another sex scene with her she wasn’t sure if she would be able to hold back from it actually being real. 

 

“God damn princess.” Raven busted up on them both breaking their eye contact. Seeing the look in her best friends eyes she knew something was up. 

 

“It was good working with you excuse me.” Lexa put her stoic face back on before heading away from the two. 

 

“What was that about?” Raven looked at her best friend trying to put herself back together. Pushing at her hair and zipping up her pants. 

 

“Please tell me you know who she is.” Clarke spotted the brunette talking to one of the camera men. 

 

“Her name is ummm Davenport, Alexandra Davenport but I believe she goes by Lexa.” Raven scrambled through her paperwork. 

 

“Hmmm Lexa.” Clarke looked her way making sure the brunette didn’t leave with the upper hand

 

“Looks like you ended up with a souvenir.” Raven pointed to her best friends blouse seeing a nice set of teeth marks right above her boobs. 

 

“Shit.” Clarke buttoned up her shirt making sure no one else on set spotted it.

 

“You two had some umm extremely hot chemistry princess.” Raven followed her best friend seeing she was on a hunt. 

 

“Yeah well let’s just say it wasn’t all fake.” Clarke knew it in her heart that brunette wanted it too. They both were way to involved and demanding from each other for it to all be fake. 

 

“Davenport.” Clarke spoke up seeing the brunette turn around and smirk at her. 

 

“Looks like it’s time for us to finally meet. Alexandra Davenport.” Lexa extended her hand. 

 

“Clarke Griffin.” Clarke didn’t budge just stared directly into the brunettes eyes. 

 

“Okay Miss Griffin it was nice to work with you.” Lexa dropped her hand but didn’t drop the blondes stare. 

 

“Lexa you’re needed.” Lexa turned seeing her manager wave her over before turning back around nodding ready to walk off before she felt her hand get grabbed and she was turned back around face to face with the blonde again. 

 

“Sorry not sorry that I may have been wet.” Clarke slid her tongue across her teeth seeing the brunettes eyes go dark green before she winked and walked away. No one was ever going to get the upper hand on her and walk away. Shaking her head she was ready for the playback. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise on set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people loved it so I figured I'd give it one more chapter and make it a two shot. Hopefully this kills my writers block as well. Fingers crossed!

Clarke stood in a pair of sweats looking in the mirror. She had been on set for two days and still no brunette. She didn’t want to be nosey and ask if the woman known as Lexa was coming back. She also didn’t want anyone to know that she wanted the brunette back on set. Running her fingers over the teeth marks that were now barely visible. Slipping on her long t-shirt she gave herself a once over thinking that the next part she was shooting was a simple one. The whole tired and grumpy part was actually true because it was exactly how Clarke really felt at the moment. 

 

“Knock knock.” Raven stepped into her best friends dressing room seeing her look grumpy. 

 

“They ready for me?” Clarke didn’t turn around she just kept messing her hair up making sure it looked like what bedhead would look. 

 

“Yes and you fit the part well. What’s causing you to be such a cranky ass have you been lacking in the sex department.” Raven stopped laughing when she watched her best friend roll her eyes. Clarke wasn’t one to sleep around but she usually always had someone in her bed. 

 

“No.” Clarke didn’t lie she had someone around. Someone who was just a friends with benefits but she couldn’t get the brunette out of her head even when she was in bed with him. 

 

“Okay so is he or she not good in bed?” Raven had a feeling she knew what the problem was but she refused to bring up the fact that her best friend was effected by the brunette who had yet to be back on set. 

 

“Nope that is not the problem either. I’ve just been having trouble focusing.” Clarke couldn’t get those green eyes out of her mind. 

 

“Well no need to focus on this scene since it’s simple. You’re cranky, restless and deprived with what seems like a bitchy neighbor in your hotel that you want to kill.” Raven flipped through the pages looking for the name of the other person on set spotting the name Davenport she muffled a laugh. 

 

“What?” Clarke looked at her best friend seeing the smile on her face. 

 

“Well it looks like you have a open scene which we both know usually means you get to play it out however you please.” Raven knew they almost never did an open scene but she had a feeling she knew what the director wanted without saying it because of the last scene and chemistry they had. 

 

“Ughhh I don’t want to have to make up a scene on my own can’t I just know the script and move on.” Clarke wanted off set she was fitting the personality of her character way too well right now. 

 

“No worries it will be over quick.” Raven hid her laugh again knowing that was far from the truth. She debated on telling Clarke it was going to be Lexa’s door she goes pounding on but she decided against it. 

 

“Ughh fine are they ready for me?” Clarke wanted to pout and she was angry because the brunette threw her off her game. 

 

Lexa sat on the other side of the set. She knew she was back for another interesting scene with Clarke but she decided to stay out of sight for the element of surprise. She knew it was suppose to be a shock when she pulls open her door but she figured why not make it a real surprise plus she wouldn’t deny wanting to see the blondes face when she really did open the door. She couldn’t deny the blonde had an effect on her. She had been missing those blue eyes since the second she left the studio. She wanted to come back on set a few times so when the director called her in for another scene she couldn’t refuse. She wasn’t sure if that meant working with Clarke but at least she would be on set. Getting into the other room on the other side of Clarke’s setting up the fact that it was going to be her and a couple of friends in the room making a shit ton of noise to piss off Clarke. 

 

“What the fuck.” Clarke threw the blanket off herself in the bed on her side of the made up hotel room. It was shocking how well she fit the part right now because she was already going to kill the actors next door. 

 

“You have to be kidding me on how loud people could be this late at night. I am going to kill whoever is over there.” Clarke jumped out of the bed and went over to bang on the wall. 

 

“Chill out please.” Clarke shouted like she was yelling through the wall. 

 

Lexa sat on the other side of the wall listening to Clarke bang on it throwing her fit she was suppose to regarding the noise her and three others were making along with the loud music. She wanted to smirk just thinking of Clarke sitting on the other side of the wall rolling her eyes stomping around. Knowing it was about time for the first meet she straighten her clothes without anyone noticing making sure she looked not only the part but good for the blonde. 

 

Clarke banged on the wall one more time stomping towards the door she ripped it open heading down the hallway to the door next to hers she banged on it waiting for someone to answer. 

 

“Open the damn door assholes.” Clarke yelled waiting for the door to swing open. 

 

“Hello” Lexa swung open the door seeing the blondes jaw drop slightly before catching her breath. She couldn’t stop the smirk showing up on her face looking at the blonde with her messed up bed hair and a long t shirt. 

 

“You.” Clarke knew it wasn’t in her script but it just came out. 

 

“Yes me.” Lexa smirked. 

 

“Can you stop making all that damn noise.” Clarke spit out her line finally looking the brunette up and down. 

 

“Well Eliza it’s good to see you too.” Lexa leaned against the door jam letting the music and guys behind her keep making the noise. 

 

“I’m trying to sleep and all I hear is that.” Clarke crossed her arms trying to peek in the room to see who they put in there with Lexa. She was trying not to show her curiosity due to the fact that she didn’t want some female in the room. 

 

“Want to join us?” Lexa kicked the door open farther seeing that Clarke was actually trying to peek inside so she let her see who was behind her knowing the red head being in the room would cause a problem. 

 

“No what I want is to sleep.” Clarke spotted the red head from the bar who she knew was just another fill in but remembering the last scene they had together the redhead was way to friendly for her liking even though she had no right to be jealous.  

 

“Are you sure you want to sleep.” Lexa kept a straight face stepping up putting herself in Clarke’s bubble. 

 

“Alycia come on.” Lexa heard the girl speak her line right on time watching Clarke clench her jaw looking behind her again making her lift her hand tugging on the blondes shirt to bring her attention back to her.

 

“Can you please just stop making all the noise.” Clarke blew out air in frustration meeting the brunettes eyes she wanted to pull the girl into a kiss right then and there to prove a point but she kept her control. 

 

“Only if you invite me over.” Lexa smiled stepping out the door hanging on the frame watching Clarke head towards what was her hotel room. Even in sweats and a big t shirt the woman was gorgeous. 

 

“Really you think you’re that lucky.” Clarke stopped in front of her door raising an eyebrow watching Lexa look her up and down like she wanted to rip her clothes off. It made her thighs clench knowing she wanted exactly that.  

 

“Did you miss me?” Lexa spoke off script seeing the surprise in the blondes eyes. 

 

“You wish.” Clarke felt the smile pull at her lips knowing the brunette would see it. The last thing she expected was to see the brunette being all cute and adorable and yet she was standing in front of her being just that. 

 

“So is that an invite in?” Lexa was still leaning on the door frame watching the blonde. She couldn’t stop herself from wanting to know everything about the girl and not the one she was suppose to be on set. 

 

“If it gets them to shut up then I’ll think about it.” Clarke opened her door and closed it. Standing on the other side she took a deep breath and she reminded herself to kill Raven for not telling her the brunette was back on set. Hearing the music and everything die down next door she knew Lexa would be on her way to her door any minute. 

 

Lexa stood in the other room faking the shut up, turning the music off and get out type of thing with her friends before checking herself out in the mirror. She knew it was part of script but she was actually doing it for herself. Heading out her door she walked up to the blondes door and knocked. 

 

“That was quick.” Clarke swung open the door looking directly into those green eyes that had been haunting her. 

 

“A beautiful woman can change a lot of things.” Lexa stared right back at the blonde seeing those blue eyes scan her. 

 

“So you think you deserve to come in now?” Clarke held the door partially open. 

 

“I mean I made the noise go away unless you want to make a different kind of noise.” Lexa stepped up again into Clarke’s bubble pushing a piece of the girls hair behind her ear letting her finger trail back down the blondes neck before pulling back her hand. She could see the spark of desire blaze through her eyes. 

 

“That sounds like a good offer but really I need to sleep.” Clarke grabbed the door shutting it before opening it back up pulling the brunette in by her shirt and pushing her up against the door. 

 

“What took you so long?” Lexa whispered it the second she felt the blondes hands unbuttoning her shirt before pulling her in for a kiss. It was heated and needy. She had been wanting to taste the blonde since she left the set last time and she planned on savoring in every second of it. 

 

“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Clarke followed her line knowing it was really meant for herself as well. Thankfully she knew soon she wouldn’t have to care about the script because it was about to be open which means she got to have Lexa any way she wanted her. 

 

“Nothing wrong with wanting something so good it’s bad Eliza.” Lexa didn’t want to hear anything about Clarke not wanting this to happen. 

 

“Off.” Clarke shoved the flannel the brunette was wearing off of her seeing her only standing in a tank top now. She never fully realized how in shape Lexa was till now running her hands up and over the girls muscles. 

 

“You like what you see?” Lexa bit her lips feeling Clarke run her fingers down her body. 

 

“Shut up.” Clarke licked her lips looking at Lexa before pulling her in for another hot and passionate kiss. Feeling Lexa start to push them back towards the bed she lifted her arms feeling the brunettes hands run up under her shirt before pulling it off. 

 

Lexa stopped right before the bed letting her eyes roam over Clarke. Their other scene was so quick and clothes on she never got a chance to actually appreciate how gorgeous the blonde was. Staring she finally met the girls blue eyes who was obviously waiting for her. 

 

“Stunning.” Lexa whispered it out loud but she was sure if anyone actually caught it. 

 

Clarke couldn’t help but want to tease the brunette this time on set. Last time it was all about quick and fun but this time she planned on making the brunette work for it. Taking her hands she started to slowly run them down her own body closing her eyes slightly moaning every time she hit a sensitive spot on herself. Opening her eyes back up the brunette was directly in front of her causing her breath to hitch. 

 

“You’re not playing fair.” Lexa raised an eyebrow looking at the blonde. 

 

“I never said I did.” Clarke gave the brunette her famous smirk right back at her. 

 

Lexa took it as a challenge pulling the blonde in for a kiss. This time it was hot but slow. She started to drift off kissing Clarke’s jaw before making her way down to her neck kissing and nipping as she went. She remembered last time she left a mark in a certain spot for the blonde seeing it was still slightly there she bit down on it hard knowing Clarke would get the point. Running both of her hands over her breast she heard the blonde moan as she slid down even further kissing all the way down her stomach as she dipped her fingers in the waistband pulling her sweats down before sliding her hands up between her thighs making sure to stop once she got to close knowing the camera’s were still on them. 

 

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore she grabbed the brunette by the back of the hair yanked her back up so they were face to face. Pulling at the tank top she lifted it up and off the Lexa’s body unbuttoning her pants she wanted to rid the woman of her clothes just like she had of her. Turning her around she shoved the brunette back on the bed taking her time to look over the girl’s toned body before climbing on top of her she slid her knee up between her thighs pushing hard before she spotted the camera light out of the corner of her eye causing her to close her eyes reminding herself this was fake she needed to be careful. 

 

“Mmmmm.” Lexa growled grabbing Clarke by the waist making her straddle her so her knee was nowhere near where she was begging for it to be. Sitting up she let the blondes hair fall completely down from the messy bun she had it in. Leaning forward she kissed her again this time she could feel her own body screaming with need. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” Lexa said it out loud not currently caring because having the blonde sitting on her breathing heavy with hands roaming her body was making her mind go blank.

 

“I want you.” Clarke let it out in a moan. Feeling the brunettes lips latch down on her neck sucking on her pulse point feeling her hands sliding up and down her back caused her to start to rock her hips down into her. Feeling the brunette slip her hand in between them she knew it was her who was going to be giving in once again. The only problem was she knew she was already wet and if the Lexa got close enough she’d be able to feel it. Making it even she made sure to mimic the brunettes movements feeling them both start to breath heavy. 

 

“You just love a challenge don’t you Clarke.” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear where no one could hear her. It was beyond true with every grind down she was completely palming Clarke’s core trying her hardest to ignore the blonde doing the same. She feel the heat coming off both their bodies testing her boundaries just like last time.  Panting harder and rocking their hips together she swore she could hear someone on the side of the set whistle.

 

“Just fuck me.” Clarke said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Yelping just a little when she felt Lexa shift rolling them over to pin her down onto the bed. Looking up she seen the smirk on the brunettes face that she hated but loved so much. 

 

“It’d be my pleasure.” Lexa met Clarke halfway kissing her hard feeling the air between them change. It thickened with sweat and passion. This time Lexa did shove her knee between Clarke’s thighs only for payback. Starting to grind down into her hard she watched the blonde moan out tossing her head back as she gripped hard digging her nails into her back pulling her in further causing more friction. Lexa knew it was going to leave a mark but she didn’t care. 

 

Clarke bit her lip telling herself not to actually cum she was having a hard time holding back on anything with the feeling of the brunettes skin hot and wet against hers. Her lips were working over her neck and cleavage right above her bra. She could easily tell the brunette was trying to leave her own mark on her again and she had a feeling she’d have a few including the sore spot on her hip. Part of her tried to figure out when she started to be okay with giving up the control but with Lexa and what she was feeling she didn’t care.

 

“Give me something good.” Lexa leaned up whispering in Clarke’s mouth as she ran her tongue over the blondes lips before biting her lip she felt the blonde arch up into her thigh allowing her to feel how wet she really was. Pulling back a little further she looked down into Clarke’s eyes seeing her smirk this time letting her know that she did it on purpose. She was officially pushing every button Lexa had and she wasn’t sure how to stop grinding into Clarke making her want to cum for real this time. 

 

“You wish.” Clarke whispered it back knowing she got to the brunette but she was having a hard time herself not spreading her legs wider giving the brunette better access but she knew this had to come to an end. 

 

“Don’t you dare.” Lexa seen Clarke’s face knowing she was about to pull the rug out from under her and what she wanted to give the blonde. She hated knowing she wasn’t going to get to feel, hear or taste the real thing so she let Clarke go. 

 

“Ohhh mmmm don't... god yes.” Clarke knew she was cutting it soon but she had to because with the flare in Lexa’s green eyes she knew the brunette was on a mission to make it really happen and she couldn’t allow that. Gripping the sheets and pulling her thighs together to push Lexa away make she heard the brunette growl in frustration but she felt Lexa collapse on top of her knowing that she wasn’t going to get her way. 

 

“Cut.” Lexa shook her head not moving yet even though she heard the director say cut. Feeling the camera’s start to move and flash setting up for the next scene she pulled back from Clarke looking down at the blonde she had her eyes closed with both hands in her hair pushing it back seeing the sweat shine on her body trying to catch her breath. Slowly pushing herself up she hoped no one seen her slid her hands up the blondes thighs watching her open her eyes letting green mix with blue. The desire was still showing on both of them. 

 

“Princess you ready?” Clarke broke her gaze from Lexa looking over at Raven taking another deep breath she pushed herself up grabbing Raven’s hand she climbed up out of the bed turning around to see Lexa picking up her clothes but not putting them on allowing her to check out the brunette from the back. 

 

“Damn she looks good.” Raven flinched feeling Clarke hit her as she checked out the brunettes tattoo that ran across her back. 

 

“Stop staring.” Clarke ran her fingers through her hair again trying not to look herself. 

 

“Why she’s looking at us.” Raven nudged her best friend making her turn around. 

 

“What do you think she wants?” Clarke said it more to herself not realizing how loud she had said it. 

 

“You.” Raven answered knowing her best friend wasn’t actually asking.

 

“Ughhh I need a shower. Let's go.” Clarke grabbed her clothes that Raven had gathered turning her back on the brunette‘s stare that was pretty much burning her skin. 

 

“You don’t shoot till tomorrow afternoon so you have some down time if you want to you know.” Raven knew her voice was suggestive towards the brunette that had her best friend in an uproar only to turn around again seeing Lexa heading their way. 

 

“Raven you should know better.” Clarke shook her head knowing she doesn’t mix business with pleasure as she tossed her clothes on her couch before turning around to see her best friend staring silently and Lexa standing in her doorway. 

 

“Usually people knock.” Clarke didn’t care to cover her body or even act shy even though she felt her nerves rushing through her body. 

 

“I figured we were past that.” Lexa smiled looking Clarke up and down knowing she was being obvious but she couldn't help it.

 

“You figured wrong.” Clarke tipped her head to the side trying not to smile but knowing she failed she grabbed a towel walking directly up to the brunette glancing down at her lips before brushing past her. 

 

“How about you let me prove you wrong.” Lexa put her hand up against the wall stopping Clarke from walking past her. 

 

“You wish.” Clarke said it again seeing the challenge in the brunettes eyes all of a sudden. 

 

“My dreams and wishes usually come true.” Lexa wasn’t going to push so she dropped her arm watching the blonde turn around walking backwards as they both stared each other down. 

 

Clarke kept her gaze on the brunettes as she leaned against the wall next to the shower. Lifting her finger she curled it coaxing Lexa to follow her. She knew having sex in the shower at work was probably frowned upon but she wanted the brunette even after teasing her. Holding the door open she figured it was obvious what she was implying but was a little confused seeing Lexa stop in front of her. 

 

“You wish Clarke.” Lexa winked knowing she just left the blonde with her jaw dropped as she walked away enjoying every second of it. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she told herself not to turn around. Nothing was wrong with a little fun and games. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh how we all love these two and the sexy banter. Thanks for reading everyone.


	3. What took you so long.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No acting... that pretty much says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone I gave in today and decided to give this another shot if you know what i mean. I will admit I don't know how I feel about I'm sure you all will give me what you think. Enjoy! 
> 
> PS - I did not read this over or check anything so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry.

Clarke sat in the bar with Raven enjoying a drink. It had been over a week since she had seen the brunette yet nothing was helping her get those green eyes out of her mind.. Trying to forget the girl who slightly crushed her ego was harder than expected. The girl had turned her on and then shut her down and that wasn’t something she was use too. Agreeing to go out with Raven tonight wasn’t only for Raven but it was to forget a girl named Lexa Davenport and on to someone more interesting someone who she could actually please. 

 

“Stop thinking about her.” Raven watched her best friend lost in her own thoughts. 

 

‘I’m not geez.” Clarke tried to cover knowing she totally failed. 

 

“I’ve never seen you so caught up on someone.” Raven knew she was teasing her best friend but she was curious. 

 

“I’m NOT.” Clarke rolled her eyes hating that Raven had a point. 

 

“You sooo are! Have you slept with anyone lately maybe one of your usuals?” Raven was wondering if this Lexa actually had did a number on her best friend.

 

“Raven shut up.” Clarke kicked her best friends stool. 

 

“Mmhmm whatever you say princess but I must say someone has their eye on you.” Raven had been watching the girl from the dance floor staring at Clarke along with pointing her out a few times to her friends. 

 

“Who?” Clarke turned around trying to follow Raven’s eyes spotting a group of girls who were all huddled together with one looking directly at her meeting her eyes smiling. 

 

“She’s cute but she’s not your green eyed girlfriend .” Raven watched her best friend check the girl out. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend thank you very much.” Clarke stared the girl down debating on if she was interested or not. 

 

“Pshhh you are in denial and we both know it.” Raven kicked her best friends chair pushing her onto her feet. 

 

“Care to go dance?” Clarke smiled raising her eyebrow at her best friend. 

 

“Nope I am going to relax right here in this seat and enjoy my beer.” Raven propped her legs up knowing Clarke was going to head over and feel out the girl for what she might want. She had been around her best friend way too long to know better then to third wheel it at the moment.

 

“Party pooper.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at Raven grabbing her beer heading towards the girl. She could tell the girl was slightly shy all of a sudden now that she was approaching. Clarke knew she was confident in herself and that is showed but hopefully the girl didn’t run from it. 

 

Lexa walked into the bar secretly grumpy. She knew her friends wanted her to go out so she was standing at the bar grabbing a beer. She had more than enough work to accomplish but whatever what was one night out that she desperately needed to get a certain blonde off her mind. She had actually been wondering if she made a mistake turning the girl down since she had yet to see her again. 

 

“Let’s dance!” Lexa shook her head laughing as she followed her friend onto the dance floor. If there was one thing other than acting that she was good at it was definitely dancing. 

 

“Show me what you got An.” Lexa turned her friend around as she held her beer in the air other hand on her friend’s hip as they grabbed the beat of the music. 

 

“I know you’re always on the night shift.” Lexa started to sing the song as she kept dancing she could feel someone come up behind her and start dancing. 

 

“You don’t have to go to work work work.” She heard her friend starting singing as she turned around to be face to face with her. She knew they always had a thing and they had explored it but it was never serious. 

 

“Oh oh oh.” Lexa started backing up dancing in a circle she wanted to switch up her dance partner just a little because she didn’t plan on sleeping with anyone night. 

 

Clarke finally talked the girl into dancing. The DJ was actually playing something she wanted to hear. Dancing might not been her specialty but she knew how to stay on rhythm. Fifth Harmony’s new song was playing and she loved the song so if the girl was coming with her or not she would have been dancing. Checking to see if Raven was okay she seen her best friend chatting up some random brunette who was definitely cute and fit her best friend type perfectly. 

 

“I love this song.” Clarke whispered it into the girl’s ear as the song changed to Something New by Zendaya. Pulling the girl with her she was stepping backwards more into the crowd not realizing what she was doing she bumped directly into something. 

 

“Hey watch yourself.” Lexa turned around feeling someone slam into her almost spilling her beer.. 

 

“I’m sooo sorry.” Clarke turned around feeling horrible hearing what the person had said. 

 

“Well well I must say it’s got to be the best thing I’ve ever had run into me.” Lexa smirked seeing Clarke standing in front of her. 

 

“Ha ha ha.” Clarke knew her voice was sarcastic. Of all places to run into the girl she was trying to forget would be at a bar and even then she felt her heart start to race. 

 

“Did  you miss me?” Lexa couldn’t help but spit the words out purposely this time seeing the blonde check her out. The chemistry between the two of them was already burning. Watching a girl walk up behind Clarke wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her back to start dancing had Lexa raising an eyebrow. 

 

Clarke didn’t have time to answer feeling the girl she had been dancing with pull her a little ways away from Lexa. She wanted to say yes so bad but she just wasn’t able to spit the words out. Seeing the brunette stare down the other girl before raising an eyebrow had her wondering if it was jealousy or was Lexa just being Lexa. 

 

Lexa wasn’t sure if she should pull Clarke away from the girl who was currently being hands on with the blonde. She watched as the two danced only to notice Clarke steal glances at her so she figured why not do the same.

 

“Who’s that?” Lexa heard her friend ask. She must have seen the interaction between the her and the blonde. 

 

“A girl from work last week.” Lexa turned spotting Clarke and the girl again and this time the girl was facing Clarke a little too close for what Lexa would like and she hated knowing she was jealous over someone she barely knew. 

 

Clarke watched Lexa dance with some girl who was drop dead gorgeous. It didn’t surprise her that the girl who was extremely sexy would have friends exactly the same. She hated that she wanted to ditch the current girl she was with to go get Lexa’s attention again. The girl was like a magnet for her body and eyes turning around some she tried to ignore the pull letting the girl get up in her face and a little more hands on then she usually allowed. 

 

“Seems like you have a thing for her why don’t you go get her commander.” Lexa heard her friend push her back knowing she was busted for glaring down the girl who had her hands all over Clarke. 

 

“No it’s not any of my business.” Lexa tried to brush it off telling herself to stay put. 

 

“Really because by the way she is staring us down and the way you were looking earlier I think it’s your business.” Lexa looked over her shoulder again to see Clarke’s blue eyes on her.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Lexa pointed at her friend. 

 

“No you won’t.” Lexa shrugged her shoulders winking at her friend before heading towards Clarke. The blonde had turned her back on her because the looks they were throwing at each other must have been a little too much. The one thing she had to hope was that the girl Clarke was with was not her girlfriend. 

 

Clarke felt someone behind her it was like electric heat. She knew exactly who it was she could feel the spark coming off the girl’s body behind her. Turning her head sideways just enough to spot Lexa and she could see the girl looking directly down at her ass so she figured why not make the most of it. Hearing the song change to a slower down tempo song of course it meant they would have to get closer but for some reason she wasn’t caring at the moment. 

 

Lexa bit her lip grabbing Clarke by the hip pulling her backwards letting their bodies mesh together as she started to rock her hips to the new beat. She felt Clarke relax into her as she hooked her thumb into the front of Clarke’s pants pushing against the blonde harder she swayed feeling Clarke lean her back arching into her she watched over the top of her shoulder the girl in front of blonde was slightly offended that Clarke was all of a sudden losing attention in her. Seeing the girl step up one more time to try and grab Clarke Lexa pulled the blonde back again letting the smile pull at her lips when she watched the girl get pissed and walk away. 

 

“Looks like someone is leaving you.” Lexa whispered it in Clarke’s ear hearing her let out a small gasp. 

 

“Looks like that is exactly what you wanted.” Clarke let her hands make their way down Lexa’s thighs as she kept dancing against the brunette. 

 

“You mean you wanted me more than her?” Lexa smirked hearing the blonde let out a light laugh before turning to face her shaking her head. 

 

“Jealous looks pretty hot on you.” Clarke decided to call the brunette out as she slide her fingers under the hem of Lexa shirt all the way around her back pulling her in closer as they both started to grind against each other. 

 

“Is that what you were trying to do?” Lexa knew it was the truth. 

 

“Is that what you were trying to do?” Clarke nodded towards the girl behind them asking the same question. 

 

“She’s just a friend.” Lexa made sure the friend part stuck out. 

 

“Well she was someone who was proving she wanted me.” Clarke knew it was a low blow but she noticed the heat rise in the brunettes eyes. 

 

“What makes you think I don’t want you Clarke.” Lexa reached down grabbing the blondes ass hiking her up just a little to prove her point. 

 

“You haven’t put the effort in Lexa.” Clarke knew she was challenging the brunette. 

 

“What do you want?” Lexa leaned in pretty much whispering the words into the blondes mouth that is how close she was. 

 

“Mmmm.” Clarke wanted to groan at the fact that Lexa was pushing her knee directly in the right place along with being so close it only took an inch to kiss the girl. 

 

“That’s not an answer Clarke.” Lexa knew if people were watching them it was like they were pretty much having sex on the dance floor. 

 

“Fuck.” Clarke pushed back a little before she felt Lexa yank her back in crashing their bodies together. 

 

“What do you want Clarke.” Lexa asked the question again this time leaning in brushing her lips over the blondes neck hearing her slightly moan. 

 

“What do you want Lexa.” Clarke shoved her back again with fire behind her voice because she was getting weak in the knees. 

 

“You.” Lexa pulled Clarke back again only to connect their lips this time. She moaned herself tasting the blonde again. Just like the first time but this time she actually tasted beer and something sweet on her lips as they both savored the moment of kissing each other again. 

 

“You wish right Lexa.” Clarke smiled breaking apart from the girl. if anything giving one back to the brunette would help her ego some even though her body was screaming to forget everything and just jump the girl.

 

“I never figured you for the type to run away Clarke.” Lexa watched the blonde stop knowing she had just pushed a button. 

 

“Run away? I don’t think you can handle me Lexa.” Clarke shot right back turning to follow Lexa off the side of the dance floor. 

 

“Let’s find out.” Lexa grabbed Clarke putting her up onto one of the tall bar stools scooting between her legs. 

 

“What the…” Clarke was cut off when Lexa slowly started to dance against her. The last thing she wanted or needed was to get a lap dance from the brunette if she ever planned on standing her ground. 

“How do you want it?” Lexa ran her tongue over her lips pretty much shoving Clarke as far back as the stool would let her. 

 

Clarke felt herself bump against the wall where Lexa had shoved them back into a corner. She was having a hard time focusing on anything the brunette did or say because the newly exposed skin had her hands itching to touch. Not listening to herself anymore she reached forward and slid her fingers in the front of the brunette pants yanking her forward. 

 

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa bit her own lip feeling Clarke’s fingers running across the lower part of her stomach. Finally she was getting a taste of the girl she knew it had her tempted to let the blonde take it farther even with them being in a public place.

 

“Why?” Clarke said it outloud not meaning too but she couldn’t come up with a good reason on why she was feeling addicted the brunette all over again. Standing she pulled Lexa close before turning them and shoving her back down onto the stool. 

 

“Tables are turning.” Lexa mumbled it before she felt Clarke’s lips brush over hers this time playfully teasing her.Letting her tongue slid over her lips before pulling away before she could even get a taste. Giving in she grabbed the blonde by the ass yanking her forward she felt Clarke straddle her pretty much against the wall.

 

“I told you eventually you won’t get all the control.” Clarke said it with attitude to Lexa as she bit down on the girl’s shoulder hearing her wince in pain but she didn’t care due to the mark she still had on her hip from the brunette. 

 

“I plan on having you in every possible way Clarke.” Lexa said it pretty much as she moaned feeling the blonde push down into her. 

 

“Then take me Lexa.” Clarke leaned in sucking on Lexa’s bottom lip. She wanted the brunette so bad and the passion coming off the both of them from just kissing was driving her crazy. 

 

“Let’s go.” Lexa kissed Clarke again pushing them backwards off the stool. She let her lips move down the blondes neck as they made their way towards the door making sure they didn’t run into anyone before grabbing Clarke’s hand spinning her around heading towards the door. 

 

“Wait.” Lexa stopped feeling Clarke tug on her heading towards the bar. 

 

“Take my keys. I love you.” Clarke tossed her keys at Raven before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. 

 

“That’s nasty I seen you.” Raven wiped her cheek shaking her head watching her best friend wink at her as Lexa picked her up pretty much dragging her out of the bar. 

 

“Mmmm.” Clarke connected her lips with Lexa’s again once they made it out of the bar doors.

 

“Patience.” Lexa picked Clarke up pinning her against the wall using her strength to hold them both up as she leaned in biting the blondes lip hearing her moan she deepened the kiss finally getting a taste for what she had been craving. 

 

“Ughhhh.” Clarke pulled away trying to catch her breath she was frustrated. Whatever Lexa had planned for them she wanted her feet on the ground and her hands wandering over the girl’s body and yet she was being pulled off the wall lacking all her wants and needs.

 

Lexa wanted to bring the blonde home but she was having a hard time controlling her needs when Clarke had noticed she had full access to her neck. Feeling the girl’s teeth and tongue work her over she was starting to lose her grip. Hitting her truck she dropped Clarke pushing her up against it. 

 

“This is how you want me?” Clarke watched those green eyes blaze over her. She swore she could feel the heat of them on her body. 

 

“No but right now I don’t know how to stop.” Lexa looked around dragging Clarke towards the back of her truck dropping her tail gate she stuck the blonde on the edge of it. 

 

“Is this how you want me?” Lexa copied Clarke words feeling the blondes hands working over her shirt to pull it off as she started to kiss and suck her way down the girl’s neck. 

 

“No but I need you to fuck me.” Clarke all but moaned it feeling Lexa bite down on her pulse point. 

 

“What took you so long?” Lexa laughed finally hearing the words she wanted out of the blonde. Pushing her hands up she pulled off the blondes shirt taking in the site of her sitting on the back of her truck it shorts and a bra almost had her heart stop. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Clarke unbuttoned her shorts watching Lexa catch up grabbing the hem of them she pulled them down before looking back up she kissed Clarke hard pulling her hips forward so she was sitting on the edge of the truck as she started to grind into the blonde knowing her jeans were giving the blonde the friction she wanted when Clarke wrapped her legs around her pulling her in harder. 

 

“No acting I want the real you.” Clarke shocked herself hearing it come out of her mouth but she knew both times previously they had to put on a show even if they both wanted it to be real.

 

Lexa heard Clarke’s request and it made her hesitate slightly stopping from working her way down the blondes stomach she stood back up reaching forward she ran her thumb down the blondes lips pulling her in slowly she leaned forward kissing the blonde. She slowed it down letting Clarke deepen the kiss making her moan as she felt her grab the back of her hair turning to change the direction of the kiss. Lost in it she groaned loudly not realizing Clarke had slipped her knee between her legs pushing up hard. 

 

“Tease.” Lexa pulled back smiling knowing she just got played for some leverage. 

 

“Isn’t that how you like me.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s shirt pulling it up off her head before sliding her nails down the brunettes toned stomach stopping to unbutton her pants she let her hand slip down even farther feeling Lexa push up against her hand looking for friction as she grabbed onto the truck on each side of Clarke. 

 

Clarke knew she was pretty much naked sitting on the tailgate of Lexa truck but she didn’t care. If anyone seen them she just had this spark of who gives a fuck run through her body. Dipping her hand down even lower she let her fingers play over the brunettes inner thighs feeling Lexa push into her even farther. 

 

“Looks like I got the upper hand this time.” Clarke smirked hearing Lexa moan standing between her legs. 

 

“All talk no action Clarke.” Lexa pulled back just enough to reach Clarke’s lips for a searing and a little sloppy of a kiss as both of them were feeding off the desire running through their bodies as Lexa stuck her hand down between Clarke’s thighs feeling how wet she  was had her bucking her hips against her. 

 

“Fuck.” Clarke lost her grip on Lexa feeling her fingers rub up and down her thighs and the pressure Lexa was putting on her with her hips had her almost ready to lean back and let Lexa have her. 

 

“Say that again.” Lexa wasn’t sure who was going to cum first but she had a feeling both of them were brushing the edge just on the foreplay.

 

“Lexa you either fuck me or I will do it myself.” Clarke lost all sanity when she felt Lexa slip two fingers inside of her quickly causing her to roll her hips up leaning back on her hands in the truck. 

 

Lexa felt like she was losing her mind finally feeling Clarke tighten around her fingers. It had been something she had been dreaming about since she first met the blonde. Feeling it now made her want to give own her even more. Holding her fingers in place she started to kiss and suck down Clarke’s neck. Biting and teasing as she brushed over her bra biting down in the same spot she had left a mark before while slightly twisting her fingers every now and then she felt the blonde groan arching up against her trying to get her to move her fingers. 

 

“Lexa stop being a tease.” Clarke whined it  knowing she was being needy but she was fucking frustrated and tired of wanting the brunette and not getting her way. 

 

“Trust me Clarke I won’t be teasing you for long.” Lexa bent down further pulling her fingers out of Clarke she watched the blonde open her eyes watching her as she licked her fingers before leaning forward and pulling off Clarke’s soaked boyshorts before leaning in and sliding her tongue directly up into Clarke.  Lexa felt herself all but groan finally getting to taste the blonde hearing her moan out above her and her hand latching on to her hair directing her perfectly where she wanted Lexa to continue. 

 

“Circles yes god just like that.” Clarke bucked her hips feeling Lexa take over as she felt back on her hands moaning louder than what she probably should but she couldn’t stop herself. Lexa was working over her clit perfectly and better than anyone she had ever been with. Feeling the brunette push two fingers back in her quickly had her crying out. 

 

Lexa felt her knees go weak the second she heard Clarke cry out her name. She wanted to hear that over and over again and getting her way right now was better than she expected. She could feel the blonde start to shake trying to pull her thighs in tight Lexa kept them pushed open letting Clarke start to grind up into her mouth before feeling her groan as she shattered in front of her. Pushing herself up she kept her fingers slowly pushing in and out of her as she pulled Clarke forward and kissed her hard and rough almost like she was trying to own her. 

 

“Shit Lexa that was…” Clarke was trying to catch her breath. All the ways she had thought or dreamed of regarding sex with Lexa was not this. Sex on the tailgate of a truck never was so appealing till right about this second. 

 

“Absolutely satisfying.” Lexa finished the blondes sentence as she felt Clarke wrap and arm around her holding herself up probably holding both of them up. 

 

“Come here.” Clarke whispered it as she started to recover she slipped her hand directly down into the brunettes pants not teasing her this time she just slid her fingers right down into her wetness. 

 

“Mmmm.” Lexa spred her legs a little farther feeling Clarke’s fingers start to explore her before pushing up hard on her clit. Feeling the blondes lips on her neck nipping at her earlobe. 

 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I seen you on set.” Clarke knew it was true she wanted the girl the second their eyes met. 

 

“How does it feel to get what you want?” Lexa all but moan it as she pushed down forcing Clarke’s fingers inside of her. 

 

“Fucking amazing.” Clarke pulled back kissing Lexa hard and deep as she felt the brunette started to ride her fingers against the truck. Pulling herself to the edge to get better a better angle she knew it wasn’t going to take long with the way the brunette was pushing down hard on her palm jerking with the friction. Moving her thumb she started to circle over Lexa’s clit again feeling how wet she was for her and what she had done made the heat pool between her own legs again. 

 

“Clarke.” Lexa couldn’t get her words out before she felt herself give in and all but melt into the blondes hand. Feeling Clarke pull out of her as she gripped the tailgate she felt herself moan as the blonde just slowly and softly circled her clit letting her own the sensation. 

 

“This is not what I expected.” Lexa laughed slightly holding onto Clarke as she leaned hard into her. She finally felt the blonde shiver realizing she was still for the most part naked. 

 

“Expected ohhh so you still planned on getting into my pants after you turned me down.” Clarke laughed pulling back only to see Lexa grab her shorts before holding them out for her to pretty much jump into. 

 

“I always get what I want Clarke.” Lexa smirked seeing the blonde roll her eyes. 

 

“Fuck you.” Clarke shoved Lexa back hoping off the back of the truck biting her own lip seeing the brunette still shirtless in front of her with her pants half down looking sexy as hell. 

 

Lexa watched the way Clarke was looking at her. She had yet to pull her pants up or put her shirt back on. Seeing the way Clarke’s hair was messed up and the mark on her neck was just starting to show she knew she wasn’t done for the night. Tugging her jeans up she walked to the door of her truck she swung the door open. 

 

“Round two?” Lexa tipped her head hoping Clarke took the hint to get in so they could take it back to her place and start all over. 

 

“What took you so long!” Clarke smirked back at Lexa before grabbing the oh shit handle and jumping into the truck. Shaking her head to herself as she heard the truck door slam she had to admit there was a first time for anything. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay I had some writers block with my other story and so I decided it wouldn't hurt to write this up since it has been in my head for awhile just to get away for a bit. I'm on vacation so I'm hoping to break my block and get some other chapters out for you with The Trust in Art. Thanks everyone for reading. I love the support. xoxoxo


End file.
